narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Osamu
| homecountry = | affiliation = Kokuzoku | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Mother) (Father) Sarada Uchiha (Sister) | rank = Lesser Guard | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan (Future) | tota = | beast = | hiden = Mind's Eye of the Kagura | nature = Water Release (Affinity) Fire Release Yin Release | jutsu = Ninjutsu *Adamantine Attacking Chains Nature Transformation *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Water Clone Technique *Water Prison Technique *Water Release: Water Bullet Technique *Water Release: Wild Water Wave Other *Genjutsu: Sharingan *Sensing Technique | weapons = Sword }} , also known as , is the son of and . Because his frail body was deemed useless by his father, he was left out to die at the age of five. Osamu was found by a and was raised to overthrow his father's tyrannical rule over the shinobi world. Background WIP Personality WIP Appearance WIP Abilities WIP Chakra and Physical Prowess Osamu's chakra is quite strong and potent, in part due to his Uchiha lineage. Even though his to the Uzumaki clan is more removed than his mother's, Osamu still has a powerful life-force. However, it is weaker than his mother's as it only gives him an above-average longevity and decent reserves of chakra. However, Osamu has poor chakra control, having to train much longer in order to master even the most basic techniques, such as walking on water. Osamu is very capable in taijutsu, enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once. After awakening his Sharingan, he can "predict" his opponents' move to a degree where he can almost always counter in a short amount of time. Ninjutsu Osamu is very knowledgeable in ninjutsu. He is proficient at fūinjutsu, capable of utilizing chains made out of his own chakra to strike enemies with surprising accuracy. Nature Transformation Osamu can use Fire, Water, and Yin Release. After years of training with his mother, he can spew large amounts of water from his mouth to deter his opponents. When first learning to change his chakra into water, Osamu accidentally created a small jet of fire. He then learned that he had a natural talent for Fire Release, unbeknownst that it was because of his lineage. Compared to his usage of Water Release, Osamu's abilities to utilize fire are quite pitiful as he can only produce a small burst of flame. ]] Bukijutsu Like many Uchiha, Osamu has an affinity for ninja tools and is skilled in . With said skill, he is able to throw his weapons quickly and with precision, even able to deflect a projectile with one of his own launched kunai. He has also shown a similar aim while devoid of sight; while practicing with his eyes closed, he was able to perfectly hit the target mat several times in a row. Osamu also uses a , wielding it just as skillfully in either hand. He is a skilled swordsman, capable of fighting multiple opponents at once and blocking most attacks with ease. Sensory Perception Inherited from his mother, Osamu possesses a unique ability, which allows him to sense any targets' chakra signature. While his capabilities in the technique are not as great as his mother's, he is still regarded as a superb . Osamu can detect the presence of others, easily discerning a specific individual from a considerable distance, letting him track the target. He can determine the size of a target's chakra reserves and its potency. Osamu can also tell if someone is a clone or trapped in genjutsu, including himself. When he awakens his Sharingan, his sensory perception is boosted to almost, if not at, the level of his mother's. With the Sharingan and Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Osamu can depict chakra from very far away with incredible clarity. Despite his abilities to sense chakra, it seems he has a hard time suppressing his own. Dōjutsu Sharingan Osamu awakened his single tomoe Sharingan when he .... While he only recently received the dōjutsu, he quickly adjusted to its heightened visual perception, being able to efficiently react to and avoid threats more easily. Using it, he can perform genjutsu proficiently as well as dispel it. Osamu can also see chakra. Upon witnessing a technique being performed, he can copy the technique's hand seals to perform it simultaneously with the original user. Mangekyō Sharingan WIP Trivia *Osamu is the protagonist of ... *The first concept of Osamu was a pink-haired, green-eyed son of Sakura and Sasuke who was named Takeo. *According to the Konoha Census: **Osamu Uchiha was terminated at birth. Category:Characters